Padre Orgulloso
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Erwin cree, reafirma y defiende a capa y espada a su perfecto hijo Levi. Hijo de su difunta esposa Kuschel, lo ama como si fuera de su propia sangre. Cuando empieza a enamorarse de Carla, el terror se apodera de él, el joven Eren Jeager es una amenaza, va a descarriar a su hijo.. y él... debe impedirlo. Riren/Humor/One Shot/Plot Twist - Para Charly Land Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y resucitando... me tomé esta semana, venía con mucho estrés... ahora me siento un poco mejor y a partir de hoy, en forma paulatina y tranquila iré actualizando todos los fics, no desesperen. Esto es para relajar un poco, me dicen que les ha parecido?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, yo solo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, plot twist (i love it), nada más.

.

.

 _ **"El sexo sin amor es un asco.**_

 _ **Pero yo no el hago asco a nada"**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

Erwin entró en la habitación sin tocar, no hacía falta, según su punto de vista, porque su amado hijo Levi era un ángel caído del cielo.

-0-

Era padre soltero, la bella Kuschel había partido al paraíso hacía ya siete años. El joven ahora tenía unos flamantes dieciséis, se destacaba como el brillante alumno que era, ya sea por la rígida disciplina que él siempre le imponía o las cuantiosas horas que lo obligaba a estudiar. Todos los días religiosamente revisaba sus carpetas para verificar sus tareas, como así también sus notas. Todos los días se deshacía en elogios con su perfecto retoño. Levi no le causaba problemas, al contrario, sus profesores siempre destacaban su colaboración y sus ansias de superación constante. Era, además, un eximio jugador de ajedrez, con varios campeonatos regionales ganados (ahora había entrado en las ligas nacionales), y le encantaba jugar al tenis, su increíble resistencia y equilibro (heredados de sus progenitores), lo hacía un rival duro de derrotar. Además tenía una fuerza de voluntad a prueba de balas, por lo que jamás faltaba a los entrenamientos, y aunque su entrenador decía que tenía condiciones para torneos, el joven no quería destacarse en ese ámbito. "Suficiente con el ajedrez", le dijo a su padre y el rubio lo aceptó.

Todos los días religiosamente se levantaban ambos a las 6 am, hacían una hora de ejercicios, se bañaban, desayunaban juntos y Erwin lo llevaba al colegio en el auto, donde el joven entraba a las 8:30 am. Cada vez que miraba a su hijo no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Su porte, sus modales, su impecable vestimenta, la cara de su amada Kuschel, perfecto, Levi era perfecto. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que lo tenía inquieto, y ese era que nunca le había presentado una novia, aunque tampoco estaba le hacía feliz la idea de que cualquier *chiruza (*jovencita con pocas aspiraciones y pobre) enredara a su amado arcángel de la perfección. Pero, ¡hombre!, que Levi ya era casi un adulto, en términos de crecimiento y hasta el momento no mostraba signos de que alguien le gustara.

Bueno, el chico tenía un itinerario por las tardes más apretado que el metro en horas pico, con lo cual tampoco le quedaban demasiado tiempo libre, la única que lo visitaba seguido era su amiga Hanji, y sabía que no pasaba nada con ella porque la joven tenía un novio de nombre Moblit. Tamborilleó los dedos sobre el volante. No iba a decir que estaba asustado… bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez un poquitito preocupado. Suspiró, se dijo que se estaba haciendo demasiado problema. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Y justo cuando se estaba preguntando eso, una bicicleta casi se estrella contra su capot de su vehículo, o mejor dicho fue culpa de él no fijarse a tiempo y casi llevársela puesta.

-: Lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo disculpándose, para toparse con la cara del hijo de la nueva vecina.

"Nueva" era una forma de decir, porque Carla Jaeger hacía ya un año que se había mudado al vecindario, vivía justo al frente. También madre soltera, criaba a Eren, un joven de la misma edad que Levi, pero parecía mucho más grande por su altura y su musculatura. El chico practicaba boxeo, o eso había escuchado, tenía cara de "chico problema". Un piercing en la lengua, varios anillados en la oreja derecha, uno en la ceja, gustaba delinearse los ojos como una chica, a veces se pintaba las uñas de negro, siempre vestía ropa dark y escuchaba rock, que en la jerga de Erwin era igual a ser adorador de satán. ¡Y sus modales, por Jesucristo! Cuando fue a presentarse con su hijo ni siquiera se dignó bajar de su habitación. Carla era hermosa, una mujer refinada y delicada, amable y de sonrisa preciosa. Trabajaba buena parte del día, y se deba cuenta que no podía cuidar tan bien del chico que se descarriaba cada vez más. El joven lo miró con mala cara y siguió su camino. Él era el motivo principal por el que no quiso invitarla a salir. ¡Por Dios! ¿A quién le gustaría un engendro así en la familia? Especialmente porque podía contaminar a su puro y angelical querubín de pelo azabache. Suspiró y se fijó con mayor cuidado para salir del estacionamiento de la escuela e irse al trabajo.

-0-

Era inevitable, la atracción entre ellos dos era inevitable. Carla había invitado a Erwin a una barbacoa, a él y su hijo claro estaba. Hubiera sido un día genial sino fuera por sus hijos. Uno, Levi estaba tieso como un cartón pintado, aunque al menos se mostró bien educado, en cambio el otro esperpento de ojos saltones y verdes, se portó de manera grosera todo el rato. ¡Por Jesucristo nuestro señor! Si ni siquiera se había sacado los auriculares en todo el almuerzo.

-: ¡Eren! – Lo llamó Carla por quinta vez y el chico giró la cabeza perezosamente - ¿Te quitas los auriculares un momento? – el chico obedeció con cara aburrida – Levi y tu encárguense de levantar la mesa y lavarla vajilla, Erwin y yo iremos a buscar helado para el postre en la tienda del barrio.

El muchacho rodó los ojos y se puso de pie murmurando algo entre gruñidos. Levi pidió permiso y comenzó a ayudar de inmediato.

-0-

-: Erwin, lo siento tanto – dijo Carla apenada mientras ponía los tarros de frutilla y crema americana en el carro, se enjugó una lágrima con el dorso de su mano – Es tan difícil para mí, sé que Eren parece un chico difícil de tratar, pero juro que no es así, lo juro, es un chico dulce y muy atento… Pero… el que su padre nos abandonara le ha afectado mucho…

-: Entiendo perfectamente, para nosotros tampoco fue fácil armar una vida sin Kuschel, pero eres muy permisiva con él. Por su propio bien es necesario que trates de darle un poco de disciplina…

Carla lloró más fuerte y Erwin se sintió fatal, la abrazó sin poder evitarlo.

-: Lo siento, no quise ser tan-

-: No es tu culpa, snif… - dijo la mujer tratando de calmarse – Pero es que esas eran las palabras de Grisha antes de irse, que yo era demasiado blanca con él, ¿pero cómo podría? Snif, snif, lo amo demasiado, ya ha sufrido tanto…

Erwin suspiró, esto era más complicado de lo que creía, por primera vez sentía que su corazón nuevamente volvía a latir desesperado, no podía negárselo, se estaba enamorando profundamente de esa menuda mujer, pero a la vez le aterraba que ese desgarbado muchacho influenciara negativamente en su perfecto hijo… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

-0-

Eren se sirvió un vaso con refresco, ya habían terminado de lavar, secar y guardar. Y sus padres no volvían, estaba molesto. No le gustaba como su madre le sonreía al rubio idiota, y como el rubio idiota la miraba embobado. Trataba de comportarse lo peor posible cada vez que lo veía cerca.

Miró de reojo a Levi que estaba examinando aburrido su celular. Bueno, al menos su hijo no se le parecía… para nada, ¿sería realmente su padre? Es decir… bueno, si había salido a su madre sin dudas esa mujer debía haber sido gloriosa. El chico era lindo… facciones delicadas, ojos azules, piel de porcelana, blanca como el arroz recién hecho, dedos finos, cabello lacio y prolijo, negro como los escarabajos estercoleros, se rió de su comparación. Era algo bajo, pero bien formado… No, no, sacudió la cabeza, sus padres estaban en medio de "algo", que esperaba no durara o se terminara antes de empezar, seria muuuy raro fijarse en alguien que podría llegar a ser su "hermanastro", ¡no! Apretó el celular entre sus manos con bronca.

-: Y… ¿qué haces cuando estás aburrido? – dijo Levi con voz arrastrada y perezosa. Eren se sorprendió de lo profunda que sonó su voz, parpadeó un poco antes de responder.

-: Oh… hago patineta… o escucho música, o juego a la play… ¿quieres jugar?

Levi levantó la vista por primera vez y miró muy profundamente al otro. Eren sintió un escalofrío, su mirada fija era un tanto… aterradora.

-: Juegos de niños… no estoy interesado… ¿tienes encendedor?

-: ¿En-encendedor? ¿Uh?... No.

-: Tch.

El joven salió al patio luego de sacar un fósforo de la cocina. Eren lo siguió curioso. Se sorprendió de ver que se agachaba, levantaba el dobladillo de su pantalón y de las pulcras medias blancas sacaba una pequeña caja de plata, la abrió y sacó un cigarrillo, luego con la uña de su dedo gordo prendió hábilmente el cerillo y procedió a encender el cigarro. Eren tenía la mandíbula abierta. Levi dio una profunda bocanada.

-: ¿Fumas? – dijo Eren desconcertado y levantando una ceja. Levi volvió a mirarlo aburridamente, tomó una profunda bocanada, hizo dos aros de humo perfectos y luego contestó ladeando un poco el rostro.

-: No. Estoy jalándomela, ¿no ves? – acompañó la frase con un sugestivo movimiento con su mano izquierda sobre sus partes íntimas.

Eren se ahogó con su propia saliva y tosió ardorosamente. El otro chico se sonrió malvadamente y luego volvió a fumar con placer. Una vez algo repuesto se acercó un poco.

-: ¿Me convidas? – dijo tímidamente, él no fumaba pero verlo al otro disfrutando tanto le dio curiosidad.

-: ¿Acaso quieres un beso indirecto? – preguntó el más bajo sin ningún pudor y le agradó ver que el otro se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-: No, no, no me refería a eso, no – negó enérgicamente.

-: Puedo darte algo mucho más rico para que pruebes con tus carnosos labios – Eren se quedó petrificado mientras Levi se relamía sugestivamente, el más bajo metió una mano en sus bolsillos y sacó una paleta de frutilla. Sostuvo el cigarro entre sus finos y brillosos labios y tomó una de las manos de Eren para depositar el dulce allí. Luego se dio vuelta para terminar de fumar. Eren estaba hecho una estatua.

Escucharon ruidos en la puerta de entrada.

-: ¡Joder! – dijo el más bajo molesto, tiró el cigarro, lo pisó y lo escondió entre la hierba, sacó un spary bucal de otro de sus bolsillos y se echó un poco – Vamos, si vienen aquí olerán el humo – le dijo a Eren tirando levemente de su muñeca. Los dedos de Levi eran fríos.

-: Gracias por la ayuda – dijo la mujer sonriéndoles a los jóvenes - ¿Se divirtieron en nuestra ausencia?

-: Si, conversamos un poco – dijo Levi ayudando a la mujer a servir los pocillos. Eren se comportó un poco mejor, no le gustaba el helado de frutilla, pero no reclamó, incluso dio las gracias al final. Miraba de reojo al más bajo pero Levi no volvió a prestarle atención en absoluto.

Luego de un café, Levi se excusó diciendo que debía estudiar para un examen, Eren se fue a su cuarto. Y al fin Erwin y Carla pudieron disfrutar de una charla relajada entre adultos, ambos se dieron cuenta la gran cantidad de cosas en común que tenían. Pero el cejón quería ir despacio, no quería apresurar las cosas.

-: Ah, ¿por casualidad conoces algún tutor de ciencias sociales? Es que a Eren le ha ido pésimo en esa materia y tiene un examen que se acerca… Tengo miedo que repruebe…

-: Bueno, la verdad no – dijo Erwin intentando recordar – Oh, pero seguramente Levi sabe – dice sacando su celular y le marca a su hijo.

-: Papá… ¿mmm? ¿Tutor? ¿Para quién? Oh… yo puedo hacerlo… sí, papá, con todo gusto, puedo prepararlo, en menos de una semana estará listo – Dice el jovencito sonriendo con picardía.

-: Bueno eh… - Erwin se debatía entre decirle la verdad o no, pero decidió jugarse una última carta – Levi es un alumno con honores, me dijo que si a Eren no le molesta él lo puede ayudar.

-: Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Erwin! – Dice la mujer emocionada – Le preguntaré de inmediato – La mujer sale casi trotando y sube por las escaleras, el rubio está nervioso, rogando a todos los dioses que el mocoso vándalo diga que no. Escucha los piecitos de la mujer bajando alegremente y luego se queda obnubilado uno segundos de su preciosa sonrisa – Dice que le encantaría, ¡muchas gracias! ¿Sabes? Cuando decías que tu hijo era un ángel, pensé que era una exageración de tu parte, pero tenías toda la razón, Levi es un chico excepcional… bueno, supongo que eso lo heredó de ti.

La mujer se sonroja un poco ante el cumplido que acaba de hacer y a Erwin se le enreda la lengua. Bueno, va a seguir de cerca ese experimento. Después de todo podría ser que Levi lleve por buen camino a Eren y lo haga un ciudadano respetable, además él también podría… Se ríe, ya está pensando a futuro… y siente que eso es muy bueno.

-0-

-: Escucha, estudian aquí en el living, ¿estamos? – Dice Erwin muy serio, Levi lo mira aburrido – No te dejes llevar por las cosas que te diga, más bien quiero que tú logres influenciar en él para bien.

-: Sí, papá, apúrate o llegarás tarde a tu cita – el rubio resopla – Ya, ya, vete, todo estará bien, haré de Eren un erudito en la materia. Adiós, vuelvan tarde – le semi sonríe cómplice.

-: Eren vendrá en un momento, nos vemos. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites.

-: Vete.

-: Adiós.

Cuando Eren ingresa, Levi ya tiene sus apuntes, y dos libros de texto.

-: Pasa, toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de beber? Tengo refresco de manzana.

-: Si, genial – Eren se acerca a la mesa y deja su carpeta y su cartuchera. Levi se va a la cocina, vuelve con los dos vasos.

-: Bien, estos son mis apuntes, no los rayes y no los ensucies. Muéstrame qué tienes – dice mirando la carpeta.

En poco menos de media hora Eren le muestra su triste carpeta incompleta, los exámenes con muchos rojos e incompletos, explica qué partes no entiende.

-: Sí, bueno, es una jodida materia aburrida – agrega Levi - ¿Acaso escribes con el culo? ¡Dios! Sólo por tu ortografía yo te habría reprobado. Como sea. Toma mi carpeta, lo primero será que empieces a completarla, una vez que esté completa empezaremos con historia.

Mientras Eren resopla y se pone a completar, Levi se entretiene con su celular.

-: ¿Te molesta si pongo música? – pregunta el ojiverde, el otro niega con la cabeza. Saca su celular y pone algo de "In this moment".

Levi se ríe mientras contesta unos mensajes, Eren lo mira de reojo de vez en cuando, le llevará una eternidad completar esas hojas. Levi tiene una bonita sonrisa, piensa, y vuelve su nariz al papel.

-: ¡Oh, wow! – dice Levi de repente y sigue aporreando su pantalla.

-: ¿Tu novia? – pregunta Eren casual, el ojiazul lo mira de reojo, pero no le contesta - ¿Novio?

-: No tengo ni novias, ni novios, yo solo tengo folla-amigos.

Eren levanta las cejas sorprendido. Luego se relaja y rueda los ojos en actitud de "sí, seguro, por un momento me la creí".

-: Uno de ellos me está mandando fotos eróticas – desliza el más bajo con su seriedad habitual - ¿Quieres ver?

-: Sí, ¿por qué no? – acepta el castaño.

Levi abre una de las fotos de whatsapp y le muestra al muchacho. El ojiverde abre grande los ojos como rata asfixiada. Una foto, muy, muy explícita, de un falo erecto en primer plano y más abajo dos dedos metidos en la entrada de quien-quiera-que-sea.

-: Ahora si me crees, ¿eh? Bueno, me voy a fumar – dice el pelinegro mientras se pone de pie y enfila hacia el patio. Eren quedó perplejo perdiendo la capacidad de hablar por varios minutos.

-0-

Al cabo de tres días, Eren al fin tenía su carpeta completa y un dolor de dedos de tanto apretar la lapicera. Levi le da un libro de historia para que resuma algunas hojas y luego hablen al respecto.

El ojiverde está a gusto, el más bajo tiene una manera muy práctica de educar y sus explicaciones son sencillas, se le da muy bien lo de enseñar, y poco a poco se le va aclarando el panorama. Esa tarde está inusualmente calurosa. El pelinegro está con un short blanco y descalzo, con una remera verde agua que le sienta bien a su blanca piel. Mientras Eren lee él sigue con su celular.

-: Así que tu folla-amigo es hombre… - dice con naturalidad.

-: Sep… ¿tienes sed? Me serviré un refresco – Eren asiente.

Levi regresa con los dos vasos, torpemente se enreda en la silla y termina volcando ambos vasos encima de Eren empapándolo por completo.

-: ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dice levantando la vajilla, que a Dios gracias era de plástico y busca rápidamente servilletas de la cocina para tratar de secar al otro chico, la mesa, la silla y el piso. Luego de gastar una cuantiosa cantidad de papel, suspira – Ven, vamos a mi cuarto, te daré algo para que te cambies.

Ambos suben las escaleras, cuando entran a la enorme habitación del pelinegro, Eren queda deslumbrado. Está impecable de ordenada y limpia. Hay una pared, cuya mitad está llena de repisas con trofeos, mientras el ojiazul busca ropa adecuada para su invitado, Eren está con la boca abierta y se acerca a leer. Algunas son de competencias de ajedrez, otras de carreras (lo que explica las musculosas piernas de Levi), otras de competencias y torneos de matemáticas, premios a mejor desempeño, etc.

-: Aquí, tienes, tal vez te ande algo ajustado, eres más grande que yo – dice el chico alcanzándole las prendas.

-: Vaya, sí que te destacas.

-: Bueno, no es para tanto, me gusta competir.

Eren se saca la remera mojada y se seca con la toalla que le diera el pelinegro quien muy disimuladamente está disfrutando del espectáculo. Cuando lo ve sacarse los jeans su mente se nubla, definitivamente tenía razón, el castaño tiene un cuerpo privilegiado y hermoso.

-: ¿Tienes un trofeo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? – dice el ojiverde sorprendido luego de colocarse el short.

-: Ah, sí, tengo mucha fuerza, pero lo dejé, los competidores salían muy lastimados y tuve problemas con eso.

-: ¿Tú? – dice burlonamente el otro, Levi lo mira seriamente, eso no es bueno.

-: Mastodontes como tú son fáciles de derribar.

-: ¡Pfff, pfff! – se ríe Eren.

-: ¿Cuánto apostamos que te derribo en menos de tres movimientos?

El castaño evalúa la situación, ese enano arrogante no parece un gran desafío.

-: Bien, por veinte dólares – acepta el más alto.

-: Ok, si tú me derribas te daré tus veinte dólares, pero si yo te derribo fumarás conmigo.

El joven lo mira desconcertado y el más bajo se sonríe.

-: Hecho.

Eren se pone en guardia, el pelinegro se acerca, ondula un poco la cintura y con una velocidad meteórica, y una fuerza descomunal, le barre una de las piernas, lo toma de un brazo y tirando brutalmente lo tira por encima haciendo que su espalda rebote dolorosamente en el piso de madera.

-: ¡Ouuuch! – Eren se queja por el golpe en su cabezota y se soba el lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-: Te diré qué. Que sean dos de tres, para que sea más justo, ¿sí? – le tiende su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-: Bien, es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Vuelve a ponerse en posición, debe atacar, lo sabe, pero nuevamente Levi se acerca con velocidad, le asienta el talón en los dedos de un pie, Eren levanta la pierna chillando, entonces captura uno de sus brazos lo tuerce y lo hace arrodillarse de golpe con dolor.

-: Bien, dos de tres, gané – anuncia triunfal y lo suelta.

-: ¡Rayos! En serio que eres fuerte – acepta el otro sobándose el brazo, el pie le escose.

-: Bueno, vamos a mi balcón a fumar.

Eren lo acompaña, pero se le aflojan las piernas cuando Levi saca un cigarro de marihuana.

-: ¡No mames! – le suelta sorprendido y un poco asustado.

-: Ya, cumple tu parte que no es para tanto, ven siéntate aquí, no lo fumaremos entero, con dos o tres pitadas fuertes es suficiente.

El castaño le hace caso no muy convencido, su ceño fruncido.

-: No pongas esa cara, no te pedí tu virginidad – dice Levi burlón y prende el porro expertamente.

-: No soy virgen – aclara molesto.

-: Claro que sí, bueno, ahora te toca – dice pasándole el pitillo, Eren lo agarra lo mira un buen rato, huele y hace una mueca de asco – No seas mal perdedor, anda, no es nada del otro mundo, te ayuda a relajarte. Aspiras fuerte así – le muestra – y luego retienes el humo lo más que puedas… ahora lo largas – el humo sale – te va a arder un poco la garganta, eso es porque lo hiciste bien.

Eren toma el fino cigarro y duda unos segundos, finalmente hace lo que Levi le indica, pero termina atorándose y tosiendo un poco.

-: Tranquilo, tranquilo – dice Levi palmeándole la espalda – Ten, te buscaré algo de agua.

Eren siente que le arde la garganta y los ojos, dolo son dos más y listo. No encuentra que la cosa sea tan diferente de fumar un cigarro normal, cosa que hizo dos o tres veces antes. Acepta el agua fría y bebe un poco. Tal como dijo Levi en unas pitadas más apaga el cigarro que se consumió hasta la mitad y lo guarda.

Los primeros minutos no pasa nada, pero luego ambos tienen los ojos rojos y Eren empieza a sentir los primeros efectos, siente como si el tiempo se alargara, el ruido del viento en las hojas de los árboles le llama poderosamente la atención, es como si las mismas produjeran música.

-: ¿Son bonitas, verdad? – Le dice Levi, el ojiverde lo mira – Las hojas – dice señalándolas y Eren asiente y se ríe estúpidamente – Hicimos conexión – dice el más bajo sonriendo relajadamente también, y cierra los ojos suspirando profundo.

Eren lo mira, es como si el cuerpo de Levi despidiera luz. "Debe ser dulce, dulce como un caramelo de coco", es el pensamiento que navega en sus sentidos entumidos un poco. Levi abre sus ojos azules y lo mira fijamente, entonces se le acerca despacio, Eren no lo detiene, recibe con tranquilidad un beso lento y exquisito. El ojiverde ha besado un par de veces en el pasado, pero esto es completamente diferente, Levi le hace sentir escalofríos excitantes… ¿o será la hierba que fumaron? No tiene ganas de buscarle una explicación, mientras se mordisquean los labios y enredan sus lenguas. "No está mal", piensa Levi por su parte.

-0-

-: ¿Cómo van tus clases de profesor particular? – pregunta Erwin mientras su hijo sirve la cena.

-: Ah, bien, a Eren le cuesta pero creo que le agarró la punta al ovillo. Ahora es cuestión que memorice un par de cosas y ya.

-: Eso es muy bueno.

-: ¿Y tú con Carla?

-: Lo estamos tomando con calma, la pasamos bien juntos… ¿ella te cae bien?

-: Es linda y amable, me agrada.

-: ¿Y Eren?

-: Es un buen chico, no tengo quejas – Erwin lo mira con un dejo de preocupación en los ojos – No te preocupes, no me invitó a ninguna misa negra o sacrificio humano, creo que tienes una idea equivocada de él.

-: Bueno, mientras lo lleves por el camino del bien, todos estaremos bien – Levi le sonríe con inocencia fingida y devora un pedazo de la carne asada con ganas.

-0-

-: Entonces… - dice Levi con la voz cargada de deseo - ¿Qué batalla fue la que perdió Napoleón?

Eren aprieta la mandíbula mientras siente las manos de Levi trabajando con firmeza en su entrepierna, su cerebro intenta funcionar, pero toda su sangre está más abajo que arriba, en su cuerpo.

-: Vamos, Eren… o no te dejaré acabar… - susurra eróticamente y le muerde la oreja con suavidad.

-: Ah… mmm… Wa-waterloo… - escucha al más bajo sonreír y repartir besos en el bronceado cuello.

-0-

-: Estoy tan contenta – le dice Carla – Eren ha mejorado notablemente, ¡vieras el entusiasmo con el que estudia!

-: Pues la verdad, yo también estoy muy feliz con este cambio.

Dos meses han pasado, y la relación delos adultos ya es oficial.

-0-

A Carla le ha bajado la presión, aparentemente tiene un poco de estrés producto de las presiones de su trabajo. Erwin la acompaña a la casa y la deja arropada, le indica que vendrá más tarde a chequear que esté bien y que irá a su casa a buscar a Eren para que le haga compañía mientras él les preparara la cena a todos.

Cruza la calle para entrar a su casa. Se sorprende de no encontrar a los jóvenes en el living, aunque si hay un desparramo de carpetas y libros sobre la mesa. Escucha murmullos ahogados escaleras arriba. Se acerca cauteloso, casi en puntas de pie y las primeras cosas que escucha, de una voz agonizante y agitada lo dejan perplejo.

-: Aaah… du-duele… ¡más despacio!

-: ¡Cállate, zorra! Te acabas de venir, no me digas que no te gusta. ¡Te daré mucho más duro!

-: ¡Aaarrggh! Sí… sí…

-: ¿Lo ves? Eres una puta muy desvergonzada…

Erwin entró en la habitación sin tocar, no hacía falta, según su punto de vista, porque su amado hijo Levi era un ángel caído del cielo.

Pero tendría que comerse todas sus palabras apenas abrió esa pesada puerta, ya que Levi tenía sometido a un muy lloroso Eren, que tenía las manos atadas y estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, mientras su amado, perfecto querubín lo embestía con fuerza tirando con fuerza de sus castaños cabellos desde atrás.

Erwin se quedó blanco de la impresión, Eren lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas, mientras Levi lo miraba con bronca.

-: Deberías tocar antes de entrar, viejo – le replicó su hijo molesto.

El rubio cerró y se fue a preparar un café bien cargado.

-0-

Eren estaba rojo como la lava de un volcán en erupción. Levi estaba sentado muy derecho pero sin atisbos de vergüenza alguna. Erwin desde el otro lado de la mesa los miraba taciturno.

-: Bien… ¿quién me va a explicar lo que vi? – Levi empezó.

-: Nada del otro mundo, papá, sólo estábamos follando, además usamos preservativos.

-: ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Por Jesucristo nuestro señor! ¡Son dos críos!

-: Tenemos 17, papá – le recordó su hijo con cara de aburrimiento.

-: ¿Esto es lo que hacían cada vez que se quedaban a solas?

-: No – aclaro nuevamente Levi – Sólo la mitad de las veces, la otra mitad la usábamos para estudiar. Si no, ¿cómo crees que Eren mejoró tanto?

-: No quiero saber más detalles – aclaró el adulto sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-: Tú preguntaste – dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos ya molesto del todo.

-: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban saliendo? – pregunta el padre molesto también.

-: ¿Saliendo? No estamos saliendo, somos folla-amigos.

-: ¡Con un demonio, Levi F. Ackerman! – Casi grita el rubio cejón - ¿Qué mierda es eso de folla-amigos? Estoy saliendo con la madre de Eren, más respeto. Y ahora ustedes dos aclaran la situación como corresponde, o son novios o no son nada, no usarán mi casa como un hotel de amor cuando las hormonas se les descontrolen. ¿Han entendido?

-: Eren, ¿quieres ser mi novio? – le pregunta Levi y el otro joven se pone más rojo aún.

-: Yo… etto… yo sí quiero… Pero si vamos a salir debes dejar de ver a tus otros folla-amigos.

-: ¿No puede ser una relación libre? – le dice el más bajo con naturalidad.

-: No, si seremos novios yo quiero ser exclusivo.

-: ¿Tienes otros folla-como-sea? – Pregunta Erwin anonadado.

-: Cuatro… siempre es bueno tenerlos a mano por cualquier emergencia.

Ahora fue Erwin al que se le bajó la presión

-0-

Carla terminó de aderezar la ensalada y se sentó con el resto de la familia. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente, luego miró a Levi.

-: Muchas gracias por ayudar a Eren, Levi, aprobó todas sus materias y ahora está mucho mejor en el colegio. Ustedes son nuestra salvación – dice emocionada.

Las miradas vuelan fugazmente de un lado a otro. Nadie dirá nada, hay un pacto de silencio entre tres de los cuatro. Al menos hasta que dos consoliden su situación.

Carla aprendió que no estaba mal darse una oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Eren aprendió que era mejor esforzarse un poco con tal de tener a su madre feliz. Erwin aprendió que es mejor golpear siempre antes de entrar en una habitación. Levi aprendió que al lado de su bonito novio, no extrañaba para nada a sus folla-amigos.

.

By Luna de Acero… respetuosa ante todo…


End file.
